Bound by Chains
by xXaznAnko
Summary: Light and L are stuck on handcuff. They have to learn to change, shower and sleep together. What happens when Light hits the brink of death? Yaoi LxLight/LightxL
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note characters but I own the ones that aren't Death Note related so yeah. I also own the plot since it came from my head.

Random note: I have nothing to do with the way L rps since that is done by another person. :D hope you enjoy leave me a random review since I want to know if I should post rps up.

Also Light is rped by VyxD and L is rped by aijou.

I got lazy in the chapters so I will NOT underline, bold, or italicize anything but I will only underline the stories ^^ and so once more

Raiku: Vy-chan DOES NOT OWN Death Note CHARAS OR L POSTS! She owns the plot….

Vy: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA i love you guys you must leave at least 10 reviews total for me to restart the plot ^^

Another note :P I hope you guys will stalk L-sama and tell her/him [probably her] thank you ^^

Plot:You know how the story goes. L binds them together with the handcuff and they are together. But the problem here will be Matsuda loses the key and so they have been officially bound together. L and Light have to learn to change, shower and sleep together. Light day by day get used to it and slowly falls inlove with L. Light will soon die since his time is short due to not being able to write in the death note. He totally forgot that he could get a key made. But why didnt he when he remembered. Is it that he wanted to stay with L? Or is it that he just totally forgot. The hands of this roleplay is in our hands so lets set this straight.


	2. Bound by Chains part 1

"WHAT YOU LOST THE KEY!" a voice boomed as the clinking of glasses where heard. "Im sorry Light-kun" Matsuda said as he played with his fingers. "WELL SORRY DOESNT CUT IT!" Light screeched.

L managed to stay calm through this whole mess. "Light-kun please calm down im sure Matsuda-kun will find the key soon" He was sitting in his normal position in a chair his arm twisted around due to the fact that he wasn't facing Light or Matsuda

"Right" Light huffed as he glared at Matsuda "Leave before I try and strangle you" Light hissed as Matsuda turned and left. Light turned to L, "How can you be so calm" he spatted as his eyes slitted.

L shrugged nibbling on a piece of cake he'd been eating. His arm was still twisted behind him and it hurt slightly. "Light-kun do you mind?" He question. "You're hurting my arm"

"Ah sorry" Light said as he untangled L's arm. Light then gave a sigh as he sat down. He picked up the laptop as he began chatting on it.

L blinked but pretended to take no notice to Light's little kiss. He knew his cheeks had gone a little bit red because he felt the heat of the blush. He hoped it wasn't noticeable.

Light talked "Hey how are we supposed to shower?" he asked as he looked over at L. "Cause its gunna be awkward" he said as he gave a yawn.

"The chains long enough for one of us to stay out of the shower and still have the curtain closed" L explained returning to his calm demeanor. "If we stay against the wall"

"Alright then we can do that" Light said as he gave a smile.

"Do you need to take a shower Light-kun" He asked looking over at Light. He licked cake crumbs off his lips and sat quietly waiting for an answer.

"No im just asking" he said as he looked at L "though how are we supposed to change?" he asked.

"Close your eyes" L said tilting his head to the side. "What's with all off the questions Light-kun" L shifted in his position and ended up slipping off the chair.

"Cause its going to be awkward" he said as he poked L on the cheeks. "That's why I ask" he said in a cold tone.

L sat up and pushed off the floor sitting in his normal way, slouching. He looked up at Light and gave him a calm smile not really noticing his cold tone. "Light-kun if you have any problems with this arrangement please feel free to say so"

"No not really" Light said as he stood up and walked as he yanked the chain of the handcuffs. Light then glared as he pulled L along. "Walk mind you" he hissed as he headed towards the spare room that he bunked in when he wasn't cuffed.

L blinked and let Light pull him along his arm stretched out fully. "I'm walking" He said calmly again and entered the room behind Light. "Light-kun your hurting me" He said softly his eyes on the ground.

Light stopped tugging as he looked at L. "I needed to get something" he said as he looked around the room that was similar to his own. Light headed towards a corner as the chain tugged. Light sighed as he walked to L picking him up bridal styled before he walked over to the corner. He placed L down as he looked through the shelf full of programs and books. Picking out a program Light handed it to L as he picked the male back up before walking out towards the 'living room'.

L yelped and twisted and turned in Light's hold trying to somehow free himself. "Put me down Light-kun" He pleaded. One thing he feared was if he was right about light being kira was that Light would harm him.

"Fine" Light said as he dropped the male. Light then walked towards the laptop as he popped open the disk drive placing the disk in. Light then looked at L. Light then pulled up the program as he looked at L. Giving him a weird look Light continued on.

"Ow" L curled up into a ball his arm out stretched farther when Light moved. "Light-kun stop hurting me please" He said politely and looked at the slightly larger male with sad eyes. "It really isn't nice"

Light sighed as he picked up the laptop and sat down next to L. "Happy" he huffed as he then gave a frown. The program Light was opening popped up as he began clicking and typing away. Light looked at L, "want anything to eat cause ima get something and you probably want something to eat so follow me" Light said placing the laptop aside before picking L up bridal style.

L yelped again. He should have seen it coming as soon as the question was said. "I'm okay I had a piece of cake before" He said trying not to complain about being carried. He did complain about one thing though. "Please be careful were you place your hands" He shifted but his movement almost made him fall and he wrapped his arms around Light's neck.

"Right" Light said as he placed L down once he reached the kitchen. Light pulled out some chips as he handed it to L before he picked up L again. Light gave a smirk as he reached the couch and placed L down before opening the bag of chips. Light typed before he gave a sigh.

L curled up in the couch nibbling on a chip he didn't look at Light his face slightly flushed. He looked at the laptop and leaned forward. "What are you doing Light-kun" He asked turning his head to look at Light with curious puppyish eyes.

Light raised an eyebrow as he looked at L who was nibbling at his chips. "Creating a site" he said as he picked up a chip and shoved it into his mouth. Light continued typing as he questioned L "why do you ask?" he said.

L moved away and curled up on his side somewhat. "I'm keeping tabs on you remember" He said before closing his eyes and drifting into a slightly subtle sleep. His chained hand was straight out moving slightly as Light moved and his free hand was curled in to his chest and he chewed on his fingers.

Light rolled his eyes as he continued to type. Light created a normal site but on the inside it was a whole different story. It was like a puzzle was formed a button sat at the bottom as it said click me. Only Light could figure out the puzzle of the site, though L probably could too. But Light wasn't worried at the moment as he continued to type at a quick speed to where all you heard where clicking. Light finished as he clicked the create button.

L moved around a lot in his sleep. He had never liked sleeping on couches and this was no exception. He was dreading having to sleep wherever Light stopped to do something. L sat up still half asleep. "Light-kun?" He spoke softly a little bit slurred. His free hand pawed at Light's arm in a puppy like way and L looked up at him. "Are you done yet Light-kun?"

"Yes yes" Light said as he picked L up and brought him into his room. "Your gunna get your bed chill" Light said as he walked in and reached the bed. Placing L down Light reached over as he picked up the book he was reading. Light had two nightstands near his bed. One on each side since he tends to sleep on different sides.

L curled up to Light's side as he slowly fell asleep again. This would be the first time they slept chained together. L tried to ignore his fears of Light doing something to him in his sleep or even when he was awake.

Light continued reading as he gave a yawn. Light flipped the page as he looked over at L. Giving a sigh as he closed the book. Placing it down he turned off the light before he squirmed down into bed.

L didn't make any sounds when he slept nor did he move. He just stayed still and breathed lightly. One would think he was dead if they didn't know him better. He coughed once but that was it. He was a very sound sleeper

Light slept as he dreamt of nothing important. Light turned a smidge as he continued sleeping. Light was usually a sound sleeper when he was tired but other cases he slept very lightly. Light had no problem since he slept a right amount.

L awoke finally. It was still dark outside as far as he could tell and he could see the street lights through the window. He looked around and moved his arm. This was hard since it was chained to Light. "Light-kun are you sleeping"

Light awoke as he rubbed his eyes. He saw nothing but darkness. "What" he grumbled as he gave a yawn. Light had a tendency to be grumpy when he was still asleep. Light looked over at the figure as his eyes slowly got accustomed to the dark.

"Light-kun I wanna shower" L stood up and started to walk away trying to pull Light with him as he did so. "Light-kun come on your not moving fast enough" L complained and tried again to move the slightly bigger male.

Light felt the handcuffs dig into his skin. Light growled "ALRIGHT" he yelled as he stood up and walked over to L. Light asked "do you need clothes?" he yawned as he leaned against the wall. Light didn't want to turn on the lights since his eyes have already been accustomed to the dark.

L nodded and pulled Light over to a dresser and pulled out a white shirt and grey pants that looked too big for him. Then L pulled Light to the bathroom not bothering to get the lights. He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. Undressing in the shower he threw his old clothing out and then turned on the water he almost forgot that Light was there.

Light stood on the outside as he looked at the dark walls. Light gave sigh as he thought about his life. What would he do as kira and what would he do about things? Light began pondering as he gave a yawn. "L hurry up I want to go back to bed" Light said grumpily.

"Light-kun don't rush me" L said flatly and continued his shower. He reached to get the shampoo and he slipped on the bar of soap that was on the ground causing him to fall backwards and hit his head as well as pull Light into the shower

Light frowned as he got splashed by water. "Geez L you're so clumsy" he said as he helped the other male up. Light felt around after he stood up to find the near by light switch. Light squinted as the light flickered on as he looked at L and check to see if he was hurt.

L's eyes were wide and his face was very red. "Light-kun close your eyes" He whined which was odd since he always seemed so calm. He couldn't find anything to hide himself with which just made his face get redder.

Light closed his eyes, "fine" he said as he gave a sneeze. Light continued to get wet with the water as he gave a sigh. "Can I open my eyes and get out?" he asked as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at L. Light picked L up as he stood up.

"Yes get out your getting wet" L stared at Light for a good minute or so and then looked away blushing again. "I'll be careful next time" He added and grabbed the shampoo not really paying attention again.

Light stepped out as he ripped off his top. Light grabbed a spare towel as he dried himself off. Light didn't mind not wearing a top since ht would be hard to wear one anyways. Light looked down at his shorts as he gave a sigh.

L tried to forget about it. He watched his hair and reached out for a towel. Turning of the water he wrapped the towel around his shoulders the towel long enough to go to his knees. He stepped out of the tub shivering.

Light gave a sigh as a shiver was sent through his body. "Hurry up" Light grumbled as he looked at the other male. "L im getting sleepy" he said as he gave a yawn. Light didn't mind walking around topless since he did that sometimes at home.

L looked at Light and started to walk out of the bathroom. His towel wrapped around him tightly but he still shivered. Was the AC on? L didn't hear it but the room seemed really cold. He walked to the dresser and pulled sweatpants out and pulled them on quickly.

Light followed as he reached the room he stripped and pulled on some boxers and pants. Light gave a sigh once he finished. Light climbed into bed as he nearly reached his pillow the chains reached its maximum length. "L can you?" he asked as he gave a yawn.

L looked at the bed and then Light. His expression that of a person in pain. He sighed and walked to the bed climbing in and under the covers. He shivered and looked straight at Light with watchful eyes. He shook his head flecks of water flying off his wet hair.

Light sighed as he hugged L. "Your cold aren't you?" he asked as he gave a yawn. Light would be asleep in less than 2 minutes but he would talk to L while he was awake. Light felt the water as he told L that it wasn't good for his hair.

L snuggled close to Light. He didn't really have a choice in the situation anyway. His chained arm was hard to move and he was freezing. He didn't want to be this close to Light but he again had no choice. "It's a little cold" he said quietly.

"Even with the blanket?" he asked as he held L close. Light at the moment didn't have any personal feelings for L but he would soon figure it out. Light gave a sigh as he closed his eyes. Light drifted off into sleep.

L closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes. Tomorrow he'd have to work the case again and find kira. He wondered if there'd. Be an attack tonight, but then again he should hope not. But if there wasn't then that meant Light was Kira.

Light opened his eyes after awhile as Ryuk appeared. Giving a nod as Ryuk disappeared. Once he did Light went back to sleep. Ryuk went and found the death note as he gave it to another person to write in. Ryuk needed Light for a little longer before he would kill him.

Matsuda rushed into the room hours later causing L to jump and nearly fall out of the bed. "Matsuda-kun there is such thing as knocking" L complained rubbing his temples. Matsuda looked at L then Light then to L again. "I'm so sorry Ryuzaki but kira has murdered a small family this time" L looked at Light suspiciously and got out of the bed pulling Light with him.

Light awoke as he was pulled. "What?" he muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Once light was awake he walked properly as he gave a sigh. Light yawned as he looked at Matsuda. "What up?" he asked as Matsuda repeated what he told L. Light wasn't fazed as he nodded, "I see" he muttered.

Matsuda's gaze kept skipping from L to Light. He thought something was going on but maybe L and Light didn't exactly know it yet. "Watari were are you" L yelled with a yawn. Watari walked in silently as he normally did and unlocked L's wrist from the cuff then locked it to a chair never unlocking Light's side. L rubbed his bruised wrist.


	3. Bound by Chains part 2

Light glared at L as he sat down and leaned back. Light stood up and left as he went to go get a T-shirt. Light then came back as he opened his laptop to find he had some people sign up. Light typed away as he gave a nod.

L sat down with the rest of the police officers he picked up a slice of cake and nibbled on it sitting his normal way. Watari watched Light he two was looking between the pair questioningly. Or until L called him over and the group started to talk about the recent murder.

Light was typing as he accepted the people who signed up before he told them what to do. Light gave a yawn as he pulled up another site. Light was pulling up people's names as he remembered them. Light closed the site before typing them up.

One of the larger older cops was describing the scene to L. All the cops seemed fine but L looked a bit green. Finally the older cop was finished and L stood up excused himself walked past Light but grabbed the chain still attached to Light's wrist and pulled him into the bathroom kicking the door shut he curled up by the toilet and threw up.

Light was tugged as the computer sat there all links locked. Light looked over at L, "and I thought you were good at this" he smirked as he went and found a towel before opening the door and asking for water. Light was handed a cup as he handed it to L.

L reached for the water took a sip and spit of out. Then he finished the rest and flushed the toilet putting the lid down he sat on it grabbing the towel and wiped his face clean. He looked up at Light his eyes tearing. He didn't care who saw him like this throwing up wasn't something that he liked to do. He didn't eat a lot to begin with he wasn't even sure it was healthy.

Light sighed as he hugged L. "its alright" he said as he continued talking to the male. "you don't have a strong stomach" Light said as he pulled away before wiping away the tears. "next time if you don't want to listen to the details ill listen and tell you" he said.

"then wouldn't I end up listening to it anyway" L stuttered as he spoke looking up at Light with sad eyes. He looked away and rubbed his eyes. "I don't want to go back out there" his face was tear stained and red.

"no silly" Light said as he gave a smile "I never said id tell you the whole thing id cut out details you know that's what they do on the news sometimes" Light stated as he gave a nod "then don't ill tell them that you aren't feeling good and you can go rest" Light said as he gave a smile.

L nodded that made sense. L wiped his face again and opened the door to the bathroom. He looked at all the concerned faces. "um I believe I ate something bad so I'm going to rest" L then grabbed Lights chained wrist locked the other cuff to his wrist and walked to the bedroom closing the door.

Light sighed as he was pulled towards the room. Light gave a sigh. "well what now?" he asked as he looked at L. Light looked around his room as he stared at L. Light headed towards the desk as the chained stopped. Walking back a few steps Light looked at L once more.

"huh?" L blinked and followed him. H didn't care what happened now he just didn't want to be in that room anymore. He looked and Light tiptoed and shyly kissed his cheek. "thank you for before" he said with a very red blushed.

Light blushed a bit as he looked at L. "no problem" he said as he collected some stuff off the desk throwing it onto the bed before picking L up. Light walked over to the bed as he placed L down. Light sat down as he collected his things.

L curled up in a small ball almost like a kitten would. He looked around then settled his gaze onto Light. He was still slightly weary of the male. Yet he wanted to get closer. And when he did his chest hurt.

Light looked at L as he raised an eyebrow. Light shrugged it off as he went through his belongings. He read some things as he wrote down others. Light gave a yawn as he looked at L. He didn't understand his feelings at times.

L gave a little cough. "I didn't imagine you'd be that brutal to a poor family" L said not looking at Light. He didn't get it at all. All the last killings had been hard attacks except for the one with the truck and this one.

"WHAT?" Light said loudly "Geez" Light rolled his eyes "your so annoying" he said as he continued to do what he was doing before he yelled. "anyways I need the laptop come on" Light said as he stood up.

L didn't move. "I refuse to move until you tell me what your secret is" L stated sitting up clearly feeling better know. "Who do you have covering for you while your stuck hear" L crossed his thin arms over his chest. "Im waiting to here it"

Light frowned as he walked over and picked up L. "you will find out soon" Light muttered as he found the laptop. Light picked up the laptop as he held L. Walking back to the room Light frowned as he placed L on the bed before pulling up the chair.

"Stop picking me up" L yelped and squirmed in Light's grasp. His eyes blazed angrily and he stared at Light even after being placed down again. "What's that supposed to mean" L snapped his thin arms folding over his equally thin chest.

"nothing" Light sneered as he opened up the laptop. Light began typing as he stared at the screen. He was talking to his 'mates' as he worked on the site. Using his own code Light gave a sigh. He was getting annoyed by all the talking and what not.

L looked at Light for a long few minutes and then yanked his own arm up into the air so that Light couldn't type. "Answer me Light-kun" He shouted not loud enough for the men in the other room to hear but loud enough so that it would hurt Light's ears. "Who are you talking to there?" He pointed his free hand at the computer. "Who do you talk to at night when you think I'm not listening" He free hand dropped to the bed and he balled his hand up into a fist in the sheets. "I need answers or you stay stuck to me"

Light frowned as he closed the computer and pinned L to the bed. "Figure it out yourself genius" Light hissed as he was on the verge of breaking. Light wasn't a calm boy when he was pissed off. Though he may seem that way Light was way different when mad. Light tightened his grip using his free hand. The way L was pinned it made it seem impossible to do anything but Light knew how to maneuver with cuffs.

L yelped and then started to struggle against Light. He wanted answers and this wasn't going to get him anywhere. He wasn't about to give up though. His eyes were on Light for a few minutes until a small blush crept up and he looked away. "Let me go"

"No" Light said as his eyes darkened "If you think you can get anywhere by yelling at me then you can get out of my grip yourself" Light said as he didn't budge. Light's eyes flickered from hatred to anger to his calm and collected self.

L shot a glare at Light and started to struggle again. He didn't actually do much except hurt himself. At one point his bit his lip till it bled to keep from crying out in pain when the cuff's pinched his skin. "You... get off me" L whimpered still making an attempt to get away.

Light let go, "whatever" he said as he sat back down in his seat and continued what he was doing before he was yelled at. Light gave a glance at L as he sighed. Standing up Light walked over to L as he wiped away the tears. "Sorry" he murmured as Light then leaned in and kissed L as he licked away the blood. The licking only made the bleeding worse as Light gave a sigh.

L gasped at first not knowing how to respond. The he kissed back his eyes closing and his arms slowly wrapping around Light's neck. Lastly his eyes went wide again and he pulled away or at least tried to. "Nnnn... Light-kun what are you doing?"

"Im not sure but I guess I had to do that" Light said as he pulled away. Light gave a weak smile. "Do you want to get some cake? I think everyone left" Light said as he looked at L. A light blush formed on Lights cheeks as he was surprised to L kissing him back.

L tried to shake it off but the thought that Light had kissed him was a bit surprising. "Cake sounds... good" He finished quietly. He stood up and started to walk to the kitchen. "I didn't know you liked men Light-kun"

"I don't" Light frowned as he followed L. Light had not interest in men. Or so he though, Light was confused about who he liked. He wondered if he really liked guys or not. Light gave a lick as he tasted copper from the blood.

Entering the kitchen L looked around and then went to the counter there was a cake sitting there. He picked up a slice in his hands and nibbled it. Sucking on his fingers to get the icing off of them before taking another piece.

Light went in search for some juice as he gave a sigh. He opened the cabinets as he pulled out a cup. Light then opened the fridge to find the juice container. Finding the container he shook it a bit before pouring him some juice.

L downed another three pieces of cake and then licked his fingers clean. He looked at Light and smiled slightly. "You say that your not but you've kissed me twice" L pointed out before going back to sucking icing off his fingers.

"and?" he asked as he took a sip of his juice. Light frowned "why do you find this funny?" he asked as he continued to drink the juice. "You know I suspect that you enjoy it too" Light huffed as he leaned against what was closest to him.

"You said 'too' which implies that you enjoy it" L huffed. "Its sexual harassment in my book" L picked up another slice of cake and nibbled it until there was nothing left of it. He licked his fingers clean once more and then hiccupped.

"its funny" Light smirked as he down the juice before placing it into the sink. "Since you seem to reply to my quote 'harassment'" Light said as he gave a yawn. "anyways its late and I need sleep" Light said as he stared at the clock which stated it was only 8:45PM.

"I did not reply to you" L shouted his face getting red with a blush. "I was trying to bite you and get you off" L crossed his arms over his chest awkwardly and sighed. Denial. "Its not even late its barely even 9"

"Right" Light said as he gave a smirk "and I like sleep do you have a problem with it?" he asked as he gave a frown. "I usually wake up early anyways so it wouldn't matter" Light hissed as the chains clanged a bit.

"I'm not tired so you'll have to deal" L said with a so-there expression. He stuck his tongue out at Light the act making him look rather girlish. He sat down on the ground and refused to move. It hurt his arm but oh well.

Light frowned "are you testing me again?" he asked as he tugged on the chain part of their cuffs. Light frowned as he looked down at L. "You are more childish than my younger sister" He huffed as he remembered Sayu. "Now get up" Light hissed.

"No" L said flatly and sat there his arm crossed over his chest and the other in the air. He sighed bored after a while and tiptoed and kissed Light straight on the mouth. He was a terrible kisser, not knowing what he was doing.

Light pulled back as he busted out laughing. "OH MY GAWD L" he laughed as he wiped away the tears. After laughing a good 2 minutes Light calmed down. "You know you cant kiss" Light said as he gave a yawn. It was about 8:54 as Light gave a smile.

L pouted his arms crossed over his chest and then tears started to form in his eyes. Each laugh was another stab at his pride. He shook angrily and then his free and snapped up and he slapped Light hard across the cheek. "You a jerk... I hate you"

Light was slapped as he gave a smirk "Finally you snap" Light said as he kissed the male. "That was interesting" he said as he picked L up and took him to his room since he was obviously going to sleep. Though Light took a detour as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Don't touch me" L shouted flailing his limbs around trying to be as difficult as possible. His eyes blazed angrily his hands clenched a silent threat that he'd hit Light again if he had to. His cheeks were red from embarrassment and anger.

Light sighed as he placed L down to brush his teeth. "Shut up" Light said as he used his free hand to brush. Light was slowly reaching breaking point as he tried to stay calm. His eyes flickered as he finished brushing.

"Besides your mean I know im bad at kissing but your not any better" He snapped and turned his head away. His eyes glared at the shower and he didn't speak again. Just sat perched in his normal way on top of the toilet.

"sure" Light said as he gave a smirk. "at least I know how" Light said as he gave a yawn. "come on and brush your teeth" Light said as he leaned against the sink and the counter. Light picked up the brush as he combed his tangled hair.


	4. Bound by Chains part 3

L picked up his tooth brush and quickly brushed his teeth. He spit the tooth paste into the sink and then looked at Light. "Well I don't go around kissing whoever I want to learn how" L snapped and sat back down on the toilet cover.

"whatever" Light said as he looked at L. "come on" Light said as he walked over to L. "we both need sleep ill get you some cake and make up for it" Light smiled as he waited for a response.

"I don't want any of your ill gotten cake and I'm not tired" He didn't move an inch. His eyes blazed with anger, it was one thing to be made fun off another to be tormented. He was tormenting Light.

Light frowned as he stared at L. "now seriously I don't give a damn what you do but your coming with me" He hissed as he picked L up and head for the room. Light was not in a good mood if he doesn't get enough sleep.

"but Light-kun" L tried not to flail around so much while he was pouting and whining. He shifted positions to stare Light straight in the eyes. "Put me down or your gunna get hurt" He hissed angrily and kicked Light's knees.

"Don't you but Light-kun me" He hissed as he held L and threw him down onto the bed. "IM NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE MESSING WITH YOU" He yelled as he snapped once more. It was twice in a day that Light snapped. This was quite a rare sight.

L knocked his head against the wall near the bed when Light threw him onto the bed. His eyes watered and he curled up into a ball holding his head his teary eyes glaring at Light. "That hurt" He shouted at Light.

"I know" he smirked as he jumped into bed. "anyways sleep" Light hissed as he fell asleep. Light was only half asleep as he wondered what to do. Light tried to remember if he could open the locks. Light's eyes flickered open as he gave a sigh.

L closed his eyes yawning and soon he was asleep. He was tired after all. Oh well he had a hand it to Light if not for his annoying persistence he'd most likely fall asleep anywhere. But that was besides the fact, Light was kira and it was wrong to have any positive thoughts about a killer... Even if he made you all fuzzy inside.

Light remembered a few moments later that he could get another key made. "damn why didn't I think of that earlier" Light mumbled as he looked around the dark room. Light spotted his shinigami as he gave a sigh

L moved around a lot in his sleep. He turned over and curled up to Light's side, his arms wrapped around Light's his head rested on his shoulder his face buried in his neck. He inhaled deeply in a quiet sleepy sigh. He felt something strange in the room something that just didn't fit and that made his whole form tense up and he let out a small whimper. Of course he didn't know that there was a shinigami in the room but he felt something bad. He clung to Light's arm and whimpered again trying to get as close as possible to the other boy.

"you finally figured out how to get out" Ryuk chuckled as Light nodded. Light felt L snuggling into him. "What up?" Light mouthed as he looked at Ryuk. "he probably feels my presence" Ryuk stated as he gave a smirk. Light rolled his eyes as he looked at L.

Each time the shinigami spoke L shuddered and let out another whimper. Of course he didn't hear Ryuk speak it was just a reaction to the shinigami's presence. L squirmed again seeking protection from the creature with Light. He didn't know what was there but the feeling he had frightened him.

Light wrapped his arm around L. "go away" Light mouthed as Ryuk smirked "don't get to attached or your worst nightmare will come sooner than you think" Ryuk said as he disappeared into the night. Light gave a sigh as he looked at the smaller form.

L relaxed when Ryuk's presence left. He eased up his grip on Light's arm but didn't fully release it. He shuddered once more and then went still, calm. The next time he moved was squirming close to Light's side.

Light rolled his eyes as he went to sleep he didn't mind much about anything though he would see to if he could get the key the next morning. Light gave a stifled yawn as he dropped into a deep sleep till the next morning.

L awoke the next morning curled up beside Light. He didn't move nor did he mind having Light's arm around him. He smiled quietly to himself and closed his eyes pretending to be sleeping again. His small smile on his lips.

Light awoke as he looked at L. Poking the smaller male Light said "wake up" Light didn't move but he knew by the smile that L was awake. Light gave a yawn as he then rubbed his eyes with his hand. Light gave another yawn as he poked L. "morning" he said in a nicer tone.

L opened his eyes and looked at Light. "Good Morning Light-kun" He chirped. Clearly he was over their argument from last night. He yawned and stretched looking around; he didn't move to sit up at all.

"sup" he said as he turned on his side. "can we go out today?" Light asked as he gave a yawn. Light didn't want to stay inside all day so he wondered if he could get out. He mainly wanted to go to the park since he liked sitting on swings.

"The officers have off today I don't see why we shouldn't get out for a bit" He smiled and gave Light's cheek a small little kiss making a 'chu' sound. He then sat up and looked around. "I'll see if its okay with Watari" To L, Watari was like the father he didn't have. "WATARI" The force of his shout made him fall over and he immediately burst into a fit of giggles. Watari came running as fast as he could. L sat up as Watari ran into the room and L smiled and waved at him. "Can we go out side Watari" L gave Watari puppy-eyes when it looked like he was going to say no. Watari sighed and nodded and L clapped. "Thank you Watari that will be all"

Light rolled his eyes, "how old are you again?" he asked as he sat up and looked at L. "you act really childish" he muttered as he gave a yawn. Light looked at Watari as he stared at the man._ "such weirdo's"_ Light thought as he looked at the two.

"I'm twenty-five" L chirped smiling. "Watari is seventy-one but I think he's even older" He looked at Light and giggled. Watari sighed and shook his head before leaving the room. L watched Watari leave before pouncing onto Light. "Light-kun may be taller then me but I'm older by eight year" He thought about it for a second then frown and began to mope.

"if your 25 then why do you act 10?" he asked as he pushed L off of him. Light gave a sigh as he looked at L. "come on lets go brush our teeth" Light grinned as he poked his cheeks. "if you do ill get you some cake" Light smirked.

L giggled and shrugged. "I'm getting my mind off work" He stated smiling and then slip out of the bed and went to run to the bathroom but his legs were tangled in the sheets and he fell. "Ow" L sat up and rubbed his head then stood up and ran to the bathroom he wanted cake.

"careful" Light said as he followed after the male. He rolled his eyes knowing L would do something's just for sweets. Light scratched his head as he messed up his messy hair. Light yawned and wondered how much money he had left.

L brushed his teeth quickly and ran back into the room. "Done can I have the cake now?" He asked and sat down on the ground giving Light puppy eyes. He smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Please"

Light sighed "let me brush my teeth first" He said as he began brushing his teeth. Once Light finished he turned. "Still want cake?" he asked as he looked at L. Light knew his answer would be yes but Light found it fun to ask either way.

"Yes yes yes yes" L bounced up and down with anticipation. He flung his arms around Light's neck, awkwardly do to the chain. "Please!" He begged giving Light all sorts of childish faces. He let go of Light and looked up at him. "And then we can go out side"

"alright alright sheesh" Light said as he walked towards the door as the chain tugged "if you don't walk your cake will get eaten" Light smirked "by me that is" Light said as he looked at L. Light waited for L to move so they could go get him cake.

L glared at Light. "You wouldn't dare" But then L actually though about it. If Light could kill people or allegedly kill people then he could commit cake murder as well. His eyes twitched and he ran to the kitchen pulling Light by the chain.

"I would" He smirked as he ran after the chain tugged. "damn L" he huffed as they reached the kitchen. "chill its to early for me to eat cake anyways" he said as he gave a yawn. "I need food though" he muttered as he thought about what he should make.

L looked up at Light and gave him a glare. He reached over onto the counter and took his cake. He nibbled on it and ignored Light for several minutes. He closed his eyes and giggled savoring the taste of the chocolate.

Light rolled his eyes and he went to find food. Light gave a yawn as he opened the fridge and then the pantry. Light found some food as he threw it out towards the table and went over and sat down. All the food Light had was junk since he couldn't do much with L chained to him.

L flailed and tried to keep from falling. That's all he could do with Light pulling him around. When Light sat at the table L looked around and plopped straight down on Light's lap. Where else was he going to sit?

Light gave an oof as L sat on him. "L how am I supposed to eat?" he asked as he looked at the male. Light poked his cheeks as he gave a sigh. "you couldn't have sat on the table or something?" Light asked as he gave another sigh.

"I was going to sit on the floor but its dirty and the table isn't supposed to be sat on" He looked at Light smiling. He stretched out on Light's lap falling back so the wasn't in the way of Light's eating.

"tables can be used as chairs and tables" Light said as he munched away at a granola bar. Light gave a grin as he poked L's cheek. "Your so weird" he sighed as he continued to munch away. Light gave a yawn as he closed his mouth.

"No they cant I wouldn't want to eat at a table someone sat on" L looked disgusted for a moment then he giggled. He looked up at Light and smiled. "I'm not weird" He stated smiling still laying across Light's lap.

"yeah yeah" Light said as he kissed L on the cheeks. "come on" Light said as he looked at L. "we should get going before it gets to late into the day" Light said as he poked L's forehead. Light gave another yawn as he then munched away at the bar.

L sat up then stood up. "Hurry up then you eat slow" L leaned down and licked a crumb off Light's cheek and giggled. "And a messy eater... hurry up" He chirped and stood with his hands on his hips the chain making noises with each movement.

"im not slow" Light huffed as he stood up and poked L's forehead. "you just eat too fast" Light sighed as he pushed in the chair. "come on" Light said as he gave a yawn. Light walked towards the door as the chain tugged. "L walk" he huffed as he rolled his eyes.

L stumbled a little and walked after Light. "Fine then you walk to fast" L complained. He moved so he was ahead of Light and he opened the door slipping out side.

Light rolled his eyes, "coming" he said as he followed after a hyper L. Light wonder why L was so happy to get out. He was so confused, "Hey L why are you so happy?" he asked as he waited for an answer.

"I don't get to come out side all the time because Watari is scared someone might try and hurt me" He smiled turning around and clinging to Light's arm. "But you'll keep me safe from thugs like...them" He pointed to a gang.

"yeah I will" Light said as he rolled his eyes. "Though the possibility of you getting hurt is like zero" he said as he gave a yawn. Light blinked a few times as his eyes tried to get used to the sun. Light looked at the gang as he studied them. He remembered that they where people he knew.

He stared at the gang for a few moments longer then he should have. He had drawn attention to them. He jumped behind Light and slumped down so that he was well hidden behind him. His arm hurt because of the chain.

Light gave a sigh, "chill and stand up properly" Light said as he turned and picked L up so that the chain wouldn't tug. Light then turned and looked at the gang as they walked over towards Light and L. Light said nothing as they began conversing with Light. Light stared at them and gave short replies.

"How am I supposed to stand up properly if your picking me up" He stated and folded his arms over his chest. "You make no sense Light-kun" He yelped and jumped when one of the gangs members slap his rear. He closed his eyes shaking his arms wrapping around Light's neck tightly. "See I told you"

Light sighed as he glared at the gang members. "I don't care what the hell you say but don't touch him" he hissed as they all said whatever and left. Light gave a sigh "can you not hold my neck tightly and stop freaking out" Light said as he waited for L to move.

L let go of Light and dropped to the ground landing on his feet. He looked down. "Light-kun can I unlock the cuffs and be sure you wont run away?" He looked up at Light with a questioning gaze. He didn't really like the chains.

"so you had the keys" he hissed as he stared at L. "obviously ima leave" he said as he rolled his eyes. "why wouldn't I?" he asked as he gave a sigh. Light looked at L and then blushed.

"Then I wont unlock it" L said crossing his arms over his chest awkwardly. He was trying to be tough again even after clinging to Light to hide for the gang. He glared at the pavement and then up at Light.

"your such a baby" he said as he wrapped his arm around L. "come on lets go get you some cake at a cafe" he said as he gave a chuckle. "I heard you could eat as much as you want" he smirked knowing it usually made L happy.

"I'm not a baby and I don't want any cake" L slipped the key from his pocket. He'd stolen it from Watari. Unlocking the cuffs on his arm. He glared up at Light and turned and ran. Only thing was this was once of the cities he knew nothing about.

Light rolled his eyes as he pulled out a bobby pin and unlocked the chains. Light leaned against the wall as he wondered how long L will be able to survive. Giving a smirk he walked towards a cafe as he ordered a parfait.

L looked around him. How far had he run? His legs hurt and it was hard to breath. He looked around him. Maybe he should have ran in the other direction. Downtown was just not the place for a person like L.

Paying for the parfait Light walked towards where L would possibly be. He gave a sigh as he ate away at the parfait. It was a chocolate parfait; Light licked his lips so that nothing would be stuck on it. Giving a yawn Light wondered where L was.

L sat in an alleyway sniffling. He was lost and didn't even have a phone or something with him. He noticed a man closing in on him and he leaped up to run but the guy was already on top of him twisting his arm and pushing his face down into the pavement.

Light walked across an alley as he found L. "aww man" he muttered as he kicked the unknown man across the face as he pulled L away. "Don't touch him" he hissed as he glared at him. Light pushed L aside as he kicked the man in the head. "yes try and touch him and ill beat the hell out of you"

L sniffled and rubbed his eyes. His was had mud on it now and a small bruise was forming on his cheek. He wiped the mud off his face and looked at the ground. Trying to ignore Light's threats to the man. "I thought you were going off on your own"

Light picked L up, "hey I know I said that but I never said I was gunna actually do it" he said as he gave a sigh. "your so weird" Light said as he wiped the rest of the mud off of L's face. "come on lets get you home and cleaned up and ill get you some sweets"


	5. Bound by Chains part 4

L sniffled burring his face in Light's shoulder. "I don't want to go home" He said squirming trying to get out of Light's arm's "I never get to go outside Watari will make me stay inside until I'm old if you take me home now"

"alright alright" he said as he gave a sigh. "we wont go home we'll go to my place and then get some sweets" he stated "will that be fine?" Light asked as he waited for L to reply to his question.

L nodded and then he slipped from Light's hold and stood next to him and held onto Light's hand. He had a little blush on his cheeks and he looked down. "T-that's fine Light-kun" He waited for Light to start walking.

"alright then" he said as he headed towards his house. Light gave a smile as he thought about some stuff. Light walked a bit as he reached his house. Opening the door Light stepped in as he waited for L to enter before closing the door.

L hid behind Light. Tears still ran down his cheeks and he looked around. He sniffled and let his hands clamp around one of Light's. "It's nice" He whispered looking around again. He was still shaken by the events of early and didn't mind if Light could see that.

Light pulled him up towards his room as he opened the door. "calm down" he said he found some clothes and laid it out. Light let go of L's hand as he gave a nod. "take those and go into my restroom and take a shower" he said as he wiped away the tears.

L nodded and he grabbed the close and walked to the restroom. He closed the door and shed his cloths. He turned the water on and then stepped into the shower. He stood leaning against the wall and sobbed quietly. How many times had people tried to harm him when he was alone? He couldn't remember.

Light gave a sigh as he walked downstairs. He wondered how much pain L endured as he stepped outside of his comfort zone. Light knew L had been hurt in his life since he could see it. Light gave a sigh and went back upstairs as he waited for L to finish. Light laid down on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't know much about L's life but he was curious. Light closed his eyes as he slowly drifted into a half sleep. He could hear things around him but his eyes were glued shut.

L finished rather quickly stepping out of the shower and putting on the cloths Light gave him. They were to big of course. He walked back into Light's room with a towel over his head. He didn't say anything just sat on the bed and curled into a ball.

Light opened his eyes as he looked over at L. "what's wrong?" he asked as he sat up. Light wasn't the type to worry in public but he usually worried about it to himself. He didn't want people finding out about his soft side. Ryuk suddenly flew into the room as he gave a frown. Light turned and glared as Ryuk flew out.

L was curled up already fast asleep. The towel covered his face from the lights in the room. His arms draped over Light's legs. He murmured in his sleep. It was a habit he picked up at Wammy's Orphanage, though it was an odd one it came in handy while sleeping when someone wanted to wake him.

Light awoke to the sound of murmuring. He couldn't move his legs since L had his arms draped over it. _"What the..."_ he thought as he stared down at the figure."_what is he doing?"_ he thought as he stared at the ceiling.

Slowly L woke up. Something didn't feel right in this house. "Light-kun is someone in the room besides you" He asked slowly opening his eyes and angling his head to look up at Light his eyes still half closed.

"hmm" he muttered as he rubbed his eyes. Light was still half asleep even if he seemed awake. "I don't think so" he yawned as he looked at L. "Why?" he asked as Ryuk came flying in. Light saw him as he gave a yawn. Ryuk wanted an apple but Light couldn't do anything about it.

"It just felt like there was somebody here" He closed his eyes curling up into a ball and falling back to sleep. He coughed once and then yawned. He sighed in his sleep and feel quiet. He tucked his arms under his head like a fake pillow.

Light shrugged "who knows" he said as he gave a yawn. Light closed his eyes and went back to sleep as Ryuk left the room. Rolling his eyes Light knew he would be pissed off. Light gave another yawn as he stared at the ceiling.

L slept for most of the day. He rarely moved the only movement was the raise and fall of his chest but that was hardly visible. He coughed once which caused his whole form to shake but that was the rare moments were he seemed alive still.

Light stared at the ceiling as he heard his parents come home. His sister's room was on the first floor since she couldn't get up the small flight of stairs as his and his parents were upstairs. Sometimes Lights parents slept downstairs but that was rare.

L coughed and finally he woke up again. He sat up and looked around. The towel was still over his head so he started to dry his hair. The shirt Light let him use was slipping off his shoulders and the pants were falling as well.

Light awoke as he gave a sigh. "don't go downstairs" he whispered "my parents don't know were here" he yawned as he stared at the ceiling. Light sat up as he then laid down again.

"I promise I wont" L finished drying his hair with difficulty and laid back down. He looked at Light then away with a little cherry red blush. He buried his face into the sheets on the bed and sighed.

Light gave a smile as L did his thing. "your so weird" he said as he sat down in his desk chair. "and thank you" he muttered as Ryuk came in. "man we should've gotten something to eat." he sighed.

L was asleep again. Not minding the Light wasn't in the bed. He rolled around and stopped sprawled out on his back. He was sound asleep not making any noises at all. His left hand rest on his stomach were the shirt had rode up exposing his skin and the right was by his head his face still cherry red.

Light turned and blush as he found the way L slept. He wondered why he sleeps like that but if he asked L would be made. Light went back and took out some notes as the sheets of the death note sat in his notebook.

L made little sounds and groaned out Light's name. He rolled over onto his side mumbling to himself in his sleep. He was really out of it right now. L rolled over again and was back in the position he started in.

Light turned and looked at L as he shrugged. He wrote down some names as he closed it and jammed it in between his books. He gave a sigh and went about his room as he wondered what to do. He was beginning to become hungry.

L shuddered and woke up. He looked up and say Light walking around. He held his arms up as if asking for a hug. His eyes stayed on Light and he stayed like that waiting for Light to get the hint. He was still half asleep.

Light turned to L as he hugged the smaller male. "what up?" he asked as he whispered into his ears. Light was wondering why L acted the way he did. He was some what surprised by the way he acted when he was asleep or awake.

Light muttered something that wasn't anything one would actually understand. He snuggled against Light before yet again passing out. He was exhausted. Rarely going outside because his 'group' though someone might try to kill him.

Light looked over at L as he looked only to find L asleep. He gave a smile as he didn't move. Light yawned for he was sleepy from hunger. Light wondered how L was able to put up with being inside for so long. Though he understood the fear that went through L's mind.

L snored quietly. He let go of Light and curled up into a ball on the bed. He wasn't taking up so much room this way. He sneezed and coughed a few times but other then that he was relatively quiet and unmoving.

Light soon fell back as he entered into his dreams. He didn't dream of anything though he sometimes saw names of people who he already wrote down in the death note. He turned a bit as he continued sleeping. Light muttered words as he continued sleeping.

L snuggled close to Light and he whimpered. Something was scaring him a bad dream or something possibly. He tried getting as close as possible to Light as humanly possible. It wasn't easy plus he was asleep.

Light awoke as he looked sleepily at L. "hey" he muttered as he tried to wake L. Light wondered what was up since he seemed to get closer to him each second. Light gave a sleepy yawn as he smoothed out some of L's hair.

L whimpered and sniffled sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Light. "What?" He asked quietly sitting up. He tilted his head to the side and yawned stretching. He rubbed his eyes and stretched again.

"your so weird" he said as he stood up and walked into his closet before he would go and find something to eat. Light gave a yawn as he found it safe to leave. Walking downstairs he went to fetch some sweets and food.

L laid back down on the bed laying on his side. This room felt weird like someone was watching him he just didn't know who it was. He wish he did because it was scaring him quiet a lot. He sighed and looked around.

Fetching the sweets Light went back upstairs as his sister appeared from her room. "Light?" he muttered as Light placed the things in his room before dragging her in with him. "yes its me now shut up before I get in trouble" he said as his sister sleepily nodded. Ryuk floated in as he munched away on an apple.

L moved slightly. He was scared and exhausted and that equaled non stop sleeping. He whimpered and clutched the sheets and different blankets on the bed. He looked about the room waking suddenly and rubbed his eyes.

Light sister looked over at his bed as she gave Light a weird look. "friend" he whispered as he walked over to his bed and gave a sigh. Light hugged L as he tried to calm him down. "I guess ill leave tomorrow" he said as his sister nodded and left. Light stared at Ryuk and waved him away.

L looked at Light and cuddled close to him. "Who was that?" He asked quietly watching the girl leave the room. He pulled away from Light's hug and ran a hand through his messy hair. Only making it messier.

"that was my sister" he said as he combed out L's hair. "you shouldn't mess up your hair" he said as he gave a comforting smile. Light heard mutters from his waking parents as he gave a frown. _"what is it now?"_ he thought.

L listened quietly and he looked towards the door. He tilted his head to the side and then remembered that by now Light's father would be home. L stood up and looked around. "W-Watari is going to be worried Light-kun can you please take me back to headquarters" He tilted his head to the side again and yawned.

"Yeah but we have to wait it out a little longer" he said "or do you want to jump the window?" he asked as he gave a grin. Light waited for a reply as he peeked out from his half open door. Light knew they would have to be quiet or else it would cause a mess.

L shook his head. No he didn't want to jump out the window that was just insane. He hugged his knees and waited. He was trying to be patient but it wasn't going so well. "Light-kun can you come over her please?"

Light nodded as he walked over to L. "what up?" he asked as he stood in front of the smaller male. Light then sat on his bed as he waited for L's reply or whatever he was going to say. Light tried not to worry about being caught but he couldn't take his eyes off of L.

"Will Yagami-kun be mad that I'm here is that why we cant leave right now" He looked at Light with a puppy like expression. "I don't want to get Light-kun in trouble with Yagami" He sniffled and talked softly.

"its fine" Light said "its just that they don't expect me to be home since they know you don't get out much" he said as he gave L a nod. Light patted L's messy hair down as he smiled and blushed. "well a little longer and we can leave" he stated.


	6. Bound by Chains part 5

"Oh" L watched Light and cuddled up to him. "I'm sorry if I had known I wouldn't have come" He rubbed his eye and smiled at Light. "I'll go back to the headquarters okay?" He smiled more blinking and shaking his head fixing his hair.

Light shook his head, "its fine" he said as he gave a smile. "I think we can leave now" Light stated as he listened for sounds. Hearing none he nodded, "yep its all clear" he yawned. Light was kind of sleepy but hungry.

L stood up and wandered after him. He left the room ahead of Light and made his way to the front of the house. He probably should have told Watari where he was but then again he was old enough to go off on his own.

Light opened door after he put on his shoes. Turning around L was still walking, Light frowned as he mad a hurry up gesture. Light gave a snicker as L walked he found it funny how he walked but he shouldn't say anything.

"I can hear you laughing Light-kun don't make me wake your father" L simply walked past Light and into the dark street. Something buzzed in his pockets and then he remembered the cell phone. Watari must have finally gotten worried.

Closing the door light shrugged. "you can wake the whole neighborhood after we round this corner" he smirked as he walked with his hands in his pockets. Lights stomach began to grumble as he gave a sigh. He would have to find something to eat soon.

L giggled. "Your always hungry Light-kun your going to get fat" He smiled and continued to walk. Rounding the corner he jumped and hid behind Light. He was staring at the ground his eyes staring right into the eyes of a dead man. "That's the g-guy that tried to h-hurt me" He looked up at Light and at the body. He pressed his face to Light's back and shook

"whatever" he muttered as they rounded the corner. Light felt L against his back as he smirked and picked L up. Closing his eyes Light walked passed the body. "Its alright" Light whispered as he tried to comfort L.

"I don't go to the scene's because someone might see me I've never-" L choked back his words and sobbed into Light's chest. He continued to cry shaking. "Take me home Light... I'm going to be sick" He coughed and swallowed the rest of his words.

Light nodded as he headed towards the office. Light turned as he spotted Ryuk in the trees eating an apple. Light reached the office as he headed up the stairs. Once he was up the stairs Light went to were L usually stayed. Or so his home.

L had fallen asleep in Light's arms. It seemed he did so often. Tear trails stained his cheeks and he held onto Light tightly. His arms wrapped around his neck and he snuggled close. Watari opened the door giving Light a look then walking away.

Light shrugged as he went and placed L on the couch before going and walking into the room. He went to go take a shower as he gave a yawn. He wondered if that would be the last time L went out. Light placed the thought out of his mind as he headed into the shower. Turning it on after he stripped naked, Light stepped in and began his normal showering process.

L stayed on the couch for a few minutes and then stood up. He was wobbling slightly but walked to the room and then into the bathroom. He closed the door and sat on the sink's edge. "Light-kun can I ask you something"

Light turned as he finished washing his hair "sure what is it?" he questioned as he went on to wash the rest of his body. Light waited for a reply as he rinsed himself off. Turning off the water Light stepped out and grabbed a towel.

L quickly looked away his cheeks getting red. "You just stared at that b-body" He whispered. "I- How can you do that... I've been a detective for years and your just a kid yet... you can stare at a body and I can't" He put a hand over his eyes turning his head to look at Light but so that he wasn't really looking at him just facing him. "How do you do it?"

Light slipped into his clothes as he dried his hair. "Because ive seen the harsh things in life and lied through it as you... You don't get out often which doesn't allow you to see the truth behind it" Light said as he hung up the towel and walked over to L.

L kept his hand over his eyes. He wasn't sure if Light had dressed and didn't want to risk glancing. He slouched "That's not really a good reason I look at the pictures and I'm fine" He sighed. "Maybe its something about the real thing"

"tcch just cause its an image doesn't mean your there to see it" he stated in a slightly harsh tone of voice. Light turned and headed out to find something to eat before he would brush his teeth and go to sleep

L ran out of the bathroom and jumped on his back. "Light-kun don't me so mean to him" He purred and clung to Light doing his best to hold them. He smiled and poked my head under the arm and cheer for them.

Light sighed as he continued walking. He headed towards the kitchen as he found nothing to eat. Heading back towards the restroom Light went to brush his teeth before going to bed.

L flopped down on the bed. He sighed and yawned. He was tired and had a headache. It was strange he would have wanted a piece of cake or something sweet at moments like this but he didn't want anything.

Light finished brushing his teeth as he headed off to bed. Once he reached the room he climbed in as he turned off the lights. Light closed his eyes as he soon fell asleep. He dreamt of many different things for the first time but in every dream L popped up.

L snuggled into the blankets on the bed and sighed. After several hours he crawled out of the bed careful not to wake Light. He went into the kitchen and ate a few pieces of cake and found a note that Watari had went out for the next few days. L went back to the bedroom and crawled into the bed besides Light. "Light-kun, Watari left a note he wont be here for a few days" L said quietly.

Light opened his eyes as he muttered "okay" Going back to sleep he continued to dream of L. He soon awoke and found it weird that he dreamt of the male. Light headed out towards the laptop he had as he opened it up and scrolled around.

L lay on the bed kicking his feet back and forth in the air. "Light-kun why do you always go on that thing?" He turned his head and looked at the Laptop he then proceeded to roll onto his stomach and kick his back and forth again.

Light stared at L as he rolled his eyes. "cause I have nothing better to do" he sighed as he tapped away at the keys. Light pulled out some headphones as he plugged it in and pressed play on his play list. He gave a smile as he listened to the beat.

L sighed. "Putting music on to ignore me is rude" He rolled around on the bed until he fell off and yelped. "Ow that hurt" He rubbed his head and stood up walking to the kitchen to find some more cake.

Light smirked as he continued to type away. He gave a sigh as he wondered how much longer till Ryuk decided to dispose of him. Light shrugged off that thought as he continued to type. He was actually updating his site while doing a little chatting here and there.

L walked back into the room placing a plate of cake on the keyboard and sitting on Light's left leg. He leaned back turned his head and pulled the headphones out of his ears. "Eat or you'll be complaining later"

Light placed the cake on the table as Light threw the computer into stand by. He removed the headphones as he gave a sigh. "alright alright" he said as he found the fork and ate a bit of the cake. He took some icing and rubbed it on L's face as he gave a smile.

L blinked and tried to get the icing off with his tongue but it was impossible. "That's not fair I cant get it" L pouted then took Light's hand and used Light's fingers to wipe the icing off his face.

Light gave a chuckle as his finger was used to wipe of icing. He licked the other bit off as he gave a smirk. "we should eat cake more often" he joked as he licked his fingers. Light continued eating the cake since he had nothing better to do.

L blushed and looked down. He noticed as of now that he was straddling Light's leg and that made him blush even more. He jumped up and went back to the kitchen. He brought the rest of the cake and leftover icing in and walked to the bed sitting down he ate some of the cake.

Light rolled his eyes as L did his thing. Light finished the cake as he plugged the headphones in and opened the laptop and pressed play as he listened to the beat while he chatted. Light often looked up and over at L.

L took the icing and played with the jar for a little while. Then he hopped up and stuck his finger in it smearing it over Light's cheek. He let out a little giggle and leaned down and licked it off his cheek. Hopefully he had Light's attention now.

Light removed his headphones as he closed the laptop. "Yes?" he asked as he turned and faced L. Light wondered what he needed as his cheeks soon dusted with pink. Light had felt the heat rush to his face as blood did their thing.

L held the icing container out to Light and smiled. He stuck one of his fingers into it and then sucked the icing off. He smiled. "Watari isn't home" He purred and tilted his head to the side poking Light's cheek and his own cheeks went a little red.

Light rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "just cause Watari isn't home doesn't mean your gunna be able to snack away at the icing" he said as he took some icing and smeared it onto L's lips. Light gave a mischievous grin as he kissed L.

L blinked and went to lick it off his lips when Light's mouth covered his own. He blushed deep red but kissed back his arms wrapping around Light's neck. He pulled away after a minute or two panting. He stared up at Light blinking.

Light grinned as L kissed him back. When he pulled apart Light smiled, "what?" he asked as he gave an 'innocent' smile. Light licked the icing off of his lips as he gave a "What?" as he tasted the sweet icing.

L stuck his finger into the container and smeared icing over his own cheek. The whole time he was watching Light. He sunk into Light's lap and looked him straight in the eyes. He turned his head to the side his icing covered cheek turned towards Light.

Light gave a mental shrug as he took L's head into his hands careful not to get any random icing into his hair as he licked the icing off. Once Light licked it all off he kissed L. He gave a smile as he pulled away. "we got to stop before we use it all up and Watari will get a little mad" he chuckled.

L smiled. "There's more in the fridge he'll never notice" His cheek's stayed a deep shade of red as he watched Light quietly. He stuck his finger into the icing again and rubbing it off on his neck then tilted his head back looking at the ceiling.

Light sighed as he thought about the icing. "alright alright but no more tomorrow" he said as he licked the icing off of L's neck. He gave a smile as he sucked away at the sugary sweet. Light then kissed L on the lips as he gave a smirk.

L kissed back softly. His back pressed against the desk and he whimpered. It hurt only slightly and was a bit uncomfortable but he'd deal with it. He closed his eyes and made a series of small noises. His blush darkened.

Light realized that L was against the desk as he pulled away for air and to talk. "you alright?" he asked as he was blushing deeply. He then realized they both were. Light brushed away a bit of his bangs as well as L's.

L whimpered nearly dropping the container of icing. He didn't know what he had started but Light knew what he was doing it seemed. L nodded his head silently answering the question. He panted trying to get more air into his lungs.

Light helped L over to the bed as he took the icing from him. "no more for you" he said as he closed the container and headed towards the table. He placed the icing down as he opened the laptop. He placed the headphone on as he pressed play. Once he did he went on with his normal routine.


	7. Bound by Chains part 6

"Aw Liiiight-kuuuuun your so mean to me" L exaggerated Light's name flopping back on the bed. He whimpered when Light didn't so much as look back at him. He stood up and stole the laptop respectfully closing the lid so he didn't see any of Light's things. He slid the thing under the bed and turned to face Light. He smiled and stuck his tongue out.

Light frowned as he stood up and headed towards the bed to were his laptop was. instead of reaching for it he just kissed L square on the lips. "L really?" he said as he pulled away. "how old are you again?" he asked as he stared at the male

"I have to start working on the case again when Watari gets back and you have to stay off your laptop till then" L stated smiling. "Besides what could be so interesting that I'm not even aloud to see it" He crossed his arms over his small chest.

"its interesting to me but you who knows" he smirked as he kissed his cheeks. "anyways what shall I do till then?" he asked as he poked L's forehead. He gave a evil grin as he thought of something. Light planned away in his mind.

L blushed and reached upwards nipping at Light's neck ever so lightly. L could still smell the sweet sugary icing on Light's breath and it made him smile. He nuzzled Light's cheek at the corner of Light's mouth and inhaled deeply.

Light raised an eye brow as he didn't receive an answer. "you know its nice if I get an answer" he said as he gave a yawn. Light wondered what the heck they were doing but he said nothing as he continued on with his plans.

"I don't know" L stared up at Light and smiled. "I don't want to go outside again though that was scary" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It was sad that he disliked the outside and probably why he was so pale.

"well we could play a game" light proposed as he gave a grin. "it will be fun" he said happily "it involves icing" he added as he waited to see L's reaction. He wrapped his arms around L as he smiled. "your gunna be alright" he said.

L smiled and nibbled on Light's neck. "Okay...I like icing" He purred and giggled. He wrapped his arms Light's neck and cuddled up to him. "So what happens in this game that involves icing" He smiled and waited.

Light picked up the container as he smiled. He opened it as he placed a smidge on L's lip. "Well then since you agreed." he smiled as he kissed L "Using the icing you have to make the other person moan first" he smirked "but you can only place it where ever skin is showing" he grinned as he licked his lips of the sugary sweet. "our limit is 30 minutes"

L blushed and bit his lip. "But..." He trailed off not wanting to protest. He smiled slightly. He closed his eyes. "And what happens if you win and if I win" He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Hmm?"

"then we can find something to do together" he grinned as he ruffled L's hair. Light stopped short as his head started hurting. "hold up" he said as he headed for the restroom. Light didn't turn on the light as he sensed Ryuk was there.

"Light-kun..." L slipped off the bed and followed Light into the bathroom. "Light-kun what's wrong" He hugged Light's side. "Light-kun answer me please" He looking in the mirror and sighed. He had been fine only minutes ago.

Light looked at L as he gave a smile. "Im fine" he said as he stared into space. He was looking at Ryuk who grinned sadistically. "You have only so much left before your done" he said as he disappeared. Light knew the headache was only the beginning of his torture.

L looked up at Light small tears in his eyes. He was worried. It was strange how he was fine and then not fine. L looked around the bathroom giving a small shudder and he walked over to the shower and turned it on. He looked at Light and pointed at the shower.

Light had a questioning look on his face. "what?" he asked as he leaned against the sink counter top. Light had another headache as he winced._ "I wonder how much longer till then"_ he thought as the headache subsided.

"Showers always help me when I don't feel good" L grabbed Light's hand and pulled Light into the shower fully clothed. He forgot about the step up and tripped hitting his head on the wall and letting go of Light's hand.

Light got worried as he crouched down beside L and helped him up. Light picked L up as he stepped out of the shower. They both were dripping wet as he gave a sigh. "man such a pain" he muttered as he leaned L against the wall. Light went to get a towel as he began to dry L off.

L squirmed his eyes tearing. "I am not I want to help" He wrapped his arms around Light and sobbed quietly. He didn't want to talk anymore. He sniffled clinging to Light and refusing to let go of him. He sighed.

Light stood there as he watched L cried. "alright alright" he said "calm down" Light sighed as he took off L's clothes "your all wet" Light stated "lets get dried off" Light took the towel as he wiped away the tears as well as the dripping water.

L sniffled and blushed when Light took off his clothing. He shivered and whimpered under the touch of the towel. "Light-kun I can do it myself" He whispered quietly not wanting to make him made or anything.

Light nodded "if you say so" he sighed as he dried himself off. Light removed his t-shirt as he took the towel and went towards the room to find some new clothing for the both of them. He gave a sigh as he hurried it up.

L waited for a moment and then left the bathroom not even bothering to dry himself any farther then Light had. He flopped onto the bed in his wet clothing and sighed loudly. He coughed and shivered but didn't say a word.

Light threw clothes at L as he had changed into his dry clothes. "change into these" he said as he stared at L. Light gave a sigh as he leaned against the wall.

L looked at the clothing and shook his head. "I don't need it" He whispered quietly and smiled at Light. "Are you feeling any better" Was his next question.

"im fine" he said as he looked at L. "If you don't change and get sick ima laugh and not take care of you" he said as he gave a hiss. Light was really strict when it came to people getting sick.

L sat up and pulled off his shirt ringing it out and then his jeans kicking them to the side. He pulled the new shirt own and kicked the new pants away. He curled up against the bed. The shirt was a bit large compared to what he usually wore.

Light nodded as he took the wet clothes towards the bathroom to dry off before he would officially wash it. Light walked back into the room as he plopped down on the edge of the bed. "you sleepy?" he asked as he looked over at L.

L pulled on the ends of the shirt making sure he was covered fully. He looked at Light and shook his head. "I'm just a little cold that's all" he said quietly. It wasn't a lie he was kind of cold. This place they were staying wasn't exactly warm but L liked the air conditioner on.

Light nodded, "true it is cold" he said as he took the blanket and draped it lightly over L. Light stared at the ceiling as he gave a sigh. _"this will end badly"_ he thought as he gave a shudder. Light went to find a spare blanket but finding none he curled up underneath the one he gave L. "sorry" he said as he closed his eyes.

L smiled and snuggled to the blanket and then Light came underneath it and he blinked then smiled. "It's fine" He snuggled close to Light while pulling on the ends of his shirt. He looked up at Light and smiled.

Light turned and looked at L as he gave a smile. He said nothing as he soon stared up at the ceiling. Light gave a sigh as he thought about what to do. He couldn't hurt L but would he want to lose his life cause he felt something from the male.


	8. End Series

Sorry guys but it seems that my 'partner' is busy so I decided to stop the roleplay –bows- im sorry~nya


End file.
